


Blood Letter

by JinForLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 23rd Century, Angst, Because There Aren't Enough, Deaths, Fluff, GriffindorJungkook, GryffindorHoseok, GryffindorSeokjin, HeadBoy Jin, Hogwarts AU, Homophobic Language, Hoseok isin 5th year., M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, NamJin and Yoongi are 6th years, OCs as Hogwarts professors, OT7, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Harry Potter, RavenclawNamjoon, RavenclawTaehyung, Seokjin centric duh, Seokjin was popular but not with the rest of them, SlytherinJimin, SlytherinYoongi, Violence, VminKook are fourth years, bts polyamory, half blood Jungkook, halfblood Yoonseok, i hate tagging meh, i will tag more if needed, joon skipped a year, muggleborn Seokjin, prefect rap line, pureblood Vmon, pureblood jimin, something is happening at hogwarts, the rest 6 were known as F6, the usual BTS stuff, there are no potters and malfoys, wanna be voldys, yes i took it from F4 meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinForLife/pseuds/JinForLife
Summary: BTS Hogwarts AU that everyone needs.something is happening in hogwarts.students are dying for no apparent reasons.specially muggleborns.F6 stayed away from the mess, that is, until, one person- very important to them, gets involved in the worst way possible.





	Blood Letter

**Author's Note:**

> slow update whoops bcz i don't have a plot ready lol  
> i will make up stuff as i go as usual   
> self promo- check out my other fics pretty please uwu

The bell rang loudly signalling the end of the day. The students filed out from their classes, the corridors buzzing with excitements as it was a friday. The professors made their way back to their quarters as the student went about their own business. The buzz became louder as six boys made their way through and the crowd parted on their own. Some clueless first years asked their seniors who they were and were provided with information on the six boys which left them in awe. 

Min Yoongi- half blood, 6th year slytherin. the eldest. a genius. one of the scary members. prefect. mysterious person. the only one who knows him are his friends. great at potions and DADA. one of the strongest wizards in hogwarts. hates leaving his room. looks like a cat. a metamorphagus. pale. super pale. is small but dangerous. don't mess with him.

Jung Hoseok- halfblood, 5th year gryffindor. second eldest. Best Quidditch keeper of the generation. Also a prefect. captain of the gryffindor quidditch team. super friendly. owner of the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. scared of bugs and creepy things. a force to recon with on the broom. super scary when in captain mode. usually keeps yoongi in line. demon with a wand.

Kim Namjoon- pureblood, 6th year ravenclaw. third eldest. best wizard of this age. certified genius. A-student of hogwarts. Teacher's favourite. knows everything there is to know about almost everything- muggle or magic. he is also a prefect. super clumsy. his dimples are to die for. kinda intimidating but super friendly once you get to know him. 

Park Jimin- pureblood, 4th year slytherin. best chaser of the generation. captain of the slytherin quidditch team. looks soft and smiley but is a slytherin through and through. super clumsy on the ground. will zap you in seconds if you hurt his friends. oozes lust. kind and super caring if you stay on his good side. Taehyung's best friend

Kim Taehyung- pureblood, 4th year ravenclaw. genius in unexpected ways. face is alway blank. kinda like a puppy. Best friends with Jimin. hates quidditch but never misses a gryffindor/slytherin match. loves to pull pranks. stay on his good side. he is scary in his own unexpected way. the most unpredictable member of the group.

Jeon Jungkook- halfblood, 4th year gryffindor. best seeker of the generation. would have given harry potter a run for his money if they existed during the same timeline. gryffindor through and through. looks like a bunny with muscles. very strong. like, very very strong. on the way to become one of the best wizards of his age. good at everything he gets his hands on. deadly with a wand.

Along with this information, people would provide some extra  information as well. Mainly about the things that they have in common. 

1\. All of them are rich and from korea.

2\. No one knows how they became friends but everyone pretty much saw them together from day 1.

3\. they might be animagi. 

4\. they all have the same patronus which happens to be the patronus of-

the buzz in the crowd increases ten fold, as another figure entered the crowd. People will gasp every time they see him because, he is probably the best looking, most gorgeous looking human anyone has ever seen. people would suspect him to be a veela if not for his muggleborn status. He was the head boy of Hogwarts. Everyone loved him. He was friends with everyone. He somehow remembers everyone's names. He is the apple of the teachers' eyes. Women and men alike harbors a crush on him. His one smile was enough to make anyone happy. He is the most approachable person in Hogwarts. And who is this person?

Kim Seokjin- 6th year, muggleborn gryffindor. Head boy. believes in the phrase _rules are meant to be broken_ and added his own titbit- with a price. student friendly. Everyone listens to him. there are people who are jealous of him as well because he is way too kind and too perfect to exist. oh, and he unofficially belongs to F6. so don't mess with him. His patronus is a swan.

You will ask, that's it? 

Yep, that's it. Because, that is the only information that anyone has about Kim Seokjin. He is the most friendly yet the most secretive person. He always smiles. You will always see him smiling. He will make you feel close but will keep you miles away from himself. No one knows his family status or anything about his back-ground. He is the most humble  and polite. Jealous people call him teacher's pet. He smiles at everyone, friend or foe. No one knows how he became so important to the famous F6. Well, no one knew that he was important to them before their patronus was revealed. They weren't friends before Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi became prefects with Seokjin as their Head Boy. Their patronuses changed a year after all six of the boys knew Kim Seokjin. This fact was hidden for like, a month, but nothing can remain hidden for a long time in Hogwarts. People started to speculate- saying things like there was some kind of a relationship going on between F6 and Seokjin which was so deep that their patronuses changed. The concept of soulmates, in the 23rd century, was pretty much obscure and with the development of science, it was almost non-existence. It is a world where the wizarding world and the muggle world openly co-exist. But seeing their patronus change, the word "soulmate" was being used a lot more. Some looked at them with contempt, calling it abnormal. But that was a very minor subset. Being in love with more than one person wasn't uncommon in the new world. No one knew, how Seokjin became so important to F6, but he was. Fact is, no one ever saw Seokjin openly mingling with any of the members of F6. He usually steered clear of their path, not so subtly avoiding them with a quick smile and professionalism. To the onlookers, it was weird and confusing, since no one could pin point what happened. Seokjin kept to himself, he talked with everyone but wasn't close with anyone. And for the record- Seokjin doesn't like F6. At all. That was, clear to everyone. They might as well be the only people Seokjin actually hated.

F6 always looked at Seokjin with hawk eyes. Some say that they are way to protective of Seokjin and treats him like some damsel in distress, which pisses of Seokjin to no end. Unlike Seokjin, the members of F6 absolutely adored him. Everyone knows that. They love Seokjin so much that they made it clear that Seokjin is a part of them, whether he wanted to be or not. It made Seokjin dislike them more. 

This the was scoop at Hogwarts. The thing that fascinated everyone- teachers and students alike. 

Seokjin hated to be under the lime light all the time but he didn't let his displeasure show. His smile never dimmed or faltered. He was always there, doing his head boy duties and being ready for anyone who needed his help. He has his seperate quater where he lived during school months. People were free to knock on his door anytime they wished. This made the people more respectful towards him and they, thankfully, had the sense to not disturb him in the middle of the night until it was very urgent and unavoidable. He never failed to go on his rounds after light outs to make sure every student was in their dorms. What he didn't know that Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon has low key threatened everyone to get inside their dorms before curfew time so as to not pressure Seokjin too much and the students were too eager to comply. Seokjin was also the most reliable boy in Hogwarts. He always seemed to have a solution for every problem. He was calm and collected which made people around him calm down as well. He was never one to judge and always gave solutions that would satisfy everyone. Anyone who dared to insult him was dealt with- the students would take the offender to F6 who dealt with him or her, with Seokjin none the wiser. 

But there were things- things that no one knew about Seokjin. Things that Seokjin has vowed to never reveal to anyone, even if it killed him and ate him up from the inside. Things that he swore that he would take with him to his grave. He had to do everything that he could to protect himself because if people know, their lives would be in danger and Seokjin would be damned if he let innocent people die under his nose. 

But things never go according to plan, does it? 

Seokjin had no clue, that he would have to face his biggest fear if he wanted to keep people around him safe and sound and alive and in one piece. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The moon was high up in the sky. The woman smiled, red lips stretching out in a satisfied smiled as she gazed at the moon. A man came and wrapped his arms around her, undoing her night dress which pooled at her feet. He trailed his fingers down her body, as she leaned on him, gasping as fingers breached her. 

"My love." he whispered. 

"Soon." she gasped out. "Soon, my dear. It is almost time."

"Please." he said, as he pushed more fingers inside her, making her whimper a little as she smiled wider. 

"Yea." she breathed out, arching against her. "Yes my dear. Yes. Wait for a few more days. We will be fine."

Her last words were uttered in a breathy moan as the fingers pressed deep inside her. She arched against her lover. 

"More." she begged. "Please."

"Please what?" the man growled in her ear.

"I need you." she whimpered out as the man slammed his fingers faster inside her. "Need more."

The man smiled. He lifted her up on the window sill and entered her, making her cry out. He thrust in her, hard and fast, the room that they were in echoed with the noise of skin slapping against skin and whimpers and grunts.

"Please more." the woman cried. 

The man smiled. The woman screamed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night was dark. Seokjin jumped as the window suddenly opened and a gush of cold wind entered his room, dousing out his candle, leaving him in darkness. Seokjin blinked as he lit his room with a wandless spell. He went to the window and looked up at the full moon. An owl hooted from somewhere and Seokjin wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered from the cold. He quickly shut the window with a spell and drew the curtains. 

He kept his room lit as he retired to bed, something deep settling inside his stomach. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments- good or bad are both appreciated. but be respectful please i am a soft person.


End file.
